Falling In Love With You
by ToMFeLtOnZGuRl4EvEr
Summary: Hermione's father had turned very abusive and one night Hermione leaves her home. She ends up at Harry's house and learns Draco Malfoy is going to be staying there...Can Hermione find something she never thought possible with this blonde bombshell? (I suc
1. Hermione's Secret

~Hermione's Dark Secret~  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys! I am so happy I finally got my first chapter done. It was an idea that just came to me, and I seriously didn't know how it would turn out. I just typed and let my fingers do the walkin! lol, anyways please review and tell me if I should writ emore chapters. Thanks so much! ~Paige~  
  
Disclamier: I don't own them, I WISH I did, but you have to thank J.K Rowling for these characters. Of course I only own the unfamilar ones!  
  
Pairings: Harry/Blaise (Girl) Ginny/? Draco/Hermione Ron/Lavender  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Hermione's father had turned very abusive and one night Hermione leaves her home. She ends up at Harry's house and learns Draco Malfoy is going to be staying there...Can Hermione find something she never thought possible with this blonde bombshell? (I suck at Summarys)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I woke up, feeling cold, wet ground against my cheek. I tryed sitting up, but a sharp pain shot through me. I lifted my hand up and pressed my plam against my forehead. It felt like a truck had seriously ran over me. I opened my eyes, that were shut tight. My eye's scanned the place where I was, and It was familar. I was in the basement. I took my hand away from my head and set it at my side, and I sat up. Blood was all over the ground. My Blood. Nothing new of course. I looked down at my arms and body, cuts and bursies were everywhere. Sighing, I got up off the floor shakily, and breath in deep. The pain was horrible, but it usually wasn't this bad. My hair was a mess, my clothes were ripped and torn. I walked to the stairs and started up them. When I got to the basement door, I turned the door knob, the door was locked. "Damn it!" I said mostly to myself and leaned against the door, sliding down it going into a sitting postion on the floor. My legs were stretched out infront of me, and my hands were folded in my lap. Shutting my eyes, a single tear rolled down my cheek. Today I turn 16, and I got a re-brithday beating last night. I felt tears roll down my face, as I thought about last night...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch, watching TV when the front door opened and slammed shut. "Hermione! Where the hell are you?" Her father's voice yelled over the sound of the Tv. Quickly shutting it off, she got off the couch and was about to run to her room when she felt a hand grab the back of her throat. "Where do you think your going missy?" A voice asked, as the hand tightened. "N-No where daddy." Hermione said, and closed her eyes. He dropped her on the floor and raised his foot, kicking her in the stomache. Hermione, who was on all fours, cringed. Her father was drunk, again. It was something she was used to. After to her mother died, her father turned abusive, blaming her for his actions. Saying she was a whore just like her mother. But what people don't know is, he is the one who killed her mother. Because she was a witch. She told Hermione and her father over dinner one night, Hermione finding out she was a half blood. Hermione felt him dragging her, and he stopped at the basement door. "Now, we are going to have a little, 'Flying' lesson." He kicked the door open and picked Hermione up. She struggled, which was a really bad choice. Her father threw her down the stairs, she fell, hitting all 15 and finally landing on the concrete ground. Shakily, she got up and tryed moving away, but her father grabbed her again, knocking her to the floor. He hit,kicked, and beat her all night. Hermione not crying out once. She was laying on the ground, surrounded by blood, he laughed and said drunkly. "You wont leave untill I say which is...not anytime soon." And left. The last thing she heard was the door locking and darkness closed on her.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
I let out a shaky breath and stood up, making my way back down the wooden steps. Checking the clock on the other side of the wall, I noticed it was 11:00pm which means the bastard was at a bar. Looking around, I saw a small retangle window above the washer and dryer. It looked as if it hadnt been cleaned in years. "What the hell," I said outloud and went over to it, I couldnt reach it so I climbed on the washer, sitting on my knees. I whipped the dust and dirt away, making my hand black. The window was cloudy, I couldn't see a thing.  
  
I shifted my knees, and rested my hands against the window, I pushed hard but it didn't move. It looked pretty thick, but I grabbed a fireplace proke that was beside the washer. With all my might, I slammed the end of the proke into the window, it smashed through. Relieved, I threw the proke behind me, and started breaking the glass around the whole in the window. After a few mintues, the window was clearned of glass, except a few edges I couldnt brake. Slowly, I climbed out of the basement, I clenched my teeth together because a edge of glass sliced into my stomache. After fully getting out, I sat on the ground breathing hard. I felt lightheaded, and was about to passout but I knew I couldn't stay here. I got on all fours, like a dog and crawled through the backyard and through a broken piece of the fence going into an apartment complex.  
  
After getting up, I started to walk through the streets, hoping nobody noticed me. While I walked I thought about going to Harry's house. He lived with Sirius now since they cleared his name last year. I can't go to Ron's, his family is in visiting Bill in egypt. Harry. I can go to Harry's house. I noticed I didn't have my wand, "Accio Wand!" I said loudly, and my wand came. I grabbed it and pointed it up in the air. When I did, a big 'BANG' came and a triple decker bus apeared infront of me. The words, "The Knight Bus" printed in gold was on the front. The door opened and a young wizard smiled down at her, then frowned. "What happened little lady?" He asked, and I got on the bus and shook my head. "Sirius Black's house." He looked at her, saying nothing and nodded. With another "BANG' we streaked by stores,car,house, and people. It came to a sudden stop, and I flew forward. Cursing silently, I got up and paided the driver with the little money I had in my pocket.  
  
I walked along the stone steps to a now freshly painted and restored house. The world began to spin around me, but I kept it in check untill I could get to the door. I knocked, and waited. Foot steps sounded like they were coming down the steps and the door opened to show Harry Potter. His emerald Green eyes were bright and his hair was untiyed as always. He frowned when he saw me, grabbing onto me I callosped in his arms, tears starting to pour down again. "Hermione? Oh my gosh, what happened?" He said softly, and I clung to him. "M-My.." Thats all I got out when I felt darkness close around me once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I felt something wet on my forehead, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt someone agust the wet thing on my forehead, which seems to be a cloth. "Harry, how is she doing?" A voice asked, but I knew it was Sirius. "I'm not sure, she hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried about her, before we cleaned her up, she looked like someone beat her up a couple of times..." Harry's voice trailed off, and I opened my eyes slowly. While my eyes agusted to the brightness, Harry looked over and smiled. "Mione! Your okay!" I only snorted. He looked at me concered. "Mione, what happened?" I took off the wet cloth and sat up ignoring the pain in my head. I leaned against the couch, and looked up at Harry. "Nothing Happened, I just ran into some gang that I um, don't get along with..." Okay, I don't like lying to my bestfriend but I couldn't tell anyone. Not yet, I wasn't ready. He looked like he didn't believe me, but nodded anyway. "Where are your parents?" I tensed up, and stared at the wall behind Harry. "Er- away, I didn't wanna stay home by myself...the kids broke into the house last night." I said quickly, and he nodded, and smiled sadly. "You can stay here Mione, you know that."  
  
I smiled, happy I had a friend like Harry. I leaned in and hugged him tight. "I love you Harry, your my bestfriend." He smiled and hugged me back," I love you too Mione. Your my bestfriend too." When we pulled away, I whipped the tears away from my eyes and smiled again. "So Harry, how was your summer?"   
  
"Great so far, I was getting a little lonely since you couldn't come here at the beginning of the summer but now your here!" He said happily, and I giggled. "Well, I'm glad I made you happy." He nodded and sat down beside me, "Mione, you will never guess who is coming here tomorrow."  
  
"Who?" I asked, and Harry laughed. "Draco Malfoy." I raised an eyebrow very very curious. "Why?" Harry shifted so he could face me and smiled. "Since his parents where killed he had to live alone. Sirius is related to his mother some how, and now Draco has to live with a blood reletive. So, naturally he is coming here. It seems he is alot nicer since his father had died, more I dunno, himself?" I nodded understandingly. "Well, maybe he wont be such a git right? We can get along for once." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "Lets hope."  
  
I smirked evily and he looked at me oddly, "What?" I grabbed his chin with my hand gentley and said, "Tell me about your Girlfriend Harry. How is it dating Blaise Zambini." (An: In my fic, Blaise is a girl, she has long blonde hair and green eyes) Harry blushed and I dropped my hand, smiling widely. "She is great. You would never think she was in Slytherin. She said she heard Ron was gay from a fellow Slytherin..." I nearly laughed, Ron Weasley?! GAY? Yeah. Right. "Whatever Harry, he is too in love with Lavender Brown. What about Ginny?"  
  
"She fancy's Draco Malfoy." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Typical. Ginny is always going for the bad boys. I sighed and got up, "Can I use the bathroom?" Harry laughed and nodded. "Whats so funny?"  
  
"Mione, you don't have ask if you can use the bathroom." I blushed, at home I had to ask. Its weird yes, but my father was a asshole. "Sorry," I muttered and went into the bathroom, locking the door. I looked into the mirror, the cuts were healed but the bursies where still there, I looked down at my clothes to find a big linkin park t-shirt and black pajama bottoms. Harry's clothes of course. I lifted up my shirt, to see the cut I felt from the glass was gone. I dropped the shirt, and chewed on my bottom lip. Why had I lied to Harry? He was my bestfriend? I guess I should tell him tonight since Draco Malfoy, our, well I don't know if he is a enemy anymore but he is still coming tomorrow and I need to talk to Harry in private. Someone knocked on the bathroom door, "mione! I have a new toothbrush." I opened the door, and Harry handed me the toothbrush and smiled. "Come up to my room when your done." I nodded and he left, I closed the door and got into the shower. After washing my body and shampooing my hair, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a town around me and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I left the bathroom towel still around me. I went to Harry's door and knocked, when he opened it he grinned. "Forgot clothes?" I nodded, kinda embarrased and he let me in, after closing his door he went to his dresser and pulled out a black pajama mens tank top and black pants. He gave them to me. "Here. You can wear these, my bathroom is right there where you can change."  
  
After changing I came out to find Harry on his computer. I grabbed a chair and pulled it beside harry and sat backwards on it. (AN: I have no idea how to explain it, but its how boys usually sit in chairs.) "Harry, can I talk to you?" He stopped typing and turned to me. "Sure Mione," I chewed on my bottom lip nervously and told him to sit on the bed. I sat down beside him and looked at my hands. "I know what to say I just don't know ehere to start." He put an arm around me and I leaned into him. "How about the beginning?" I laughed softly and nodded, "Okay, well ever since 3rd year things at my home life...er changed. After my mum died my dad became violent, abusive. He would hit me all the time, getting drunk everynight. I was raped awhile back. My father used to lock me in the basement every once and awhile. Starve me, but after a good beating. He blamed me for mum's death, the truth is he is the one who killed her. S-She told us she was a witch over dinner one night and my dad went mad. He already hated the fact I was a witch and now I am a half-blood. Last night, I was watching tv and he came home in his usual drunken stage and he started beating me. This time he literally threw me down the stairs and beat me senceless. I woke up tonight on the floor covered in blood.  
  
"I knew I couldn't stay there anymore so I broke out of the basement window and came here..." Tears where rolling down my cheeks, and Harry was rubbing my back. "I could of died last night, Harry. I'm so scared." I clung onto him, tightly. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer. "If I ever find him Mione he's dead." Harry said angerily, I never have seen him that angery before. "Thanks for being here for me Harry," He smiled, and whipped my tears away. He layed down, and I layed with him my head on his chest and wrapped in his arms protectively. I yawned and sleep took us over...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is a Draco/Hermione fic, Harry is just comforting her so not to worry. They only see each other as bestfriend, nothing else.  
  
Wow, I am finally done with my first chapter! Please tell me if I should write more chapters or not! Review!!  
  
*~Paige~* 


	2. Remembering

Her eyes fluttered open; and she looked around. The surrounding was familiar but she didn't know where she was. That was when she realized someone's arm was wrapped around her protectively. Looking up she say her raven-haired best friend. A smile spread across her face and she snuggled up closer to him; closing her eyes once more.   
  
She opened her eyes again, remembering how she got here in the first place. Her father. Groaning, Hermione moved as gently and quietly as possible out of Harry's arms. She placed a pillow where she once was, and Harry snuggled up to it. It was all she had left to stop from laughing at that exact moment. She smiled a sad smile and left his room; heading for the kitchen.  
  
When she arrived, Harry's godfather Sirius Black was making breakfast. The smell of buttered toast, scrambled eggs, and pancakes filled the hair and Hermione's mouth watered. It had been so long since she had had something so good. "Morning sunshine." Sirius said happily from the stove. He was wearing an apron that said, 'kiss the Wizard' and a wand printed on the front of it. "Morning," She said tiredly and took a seat at the dinner table.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked her; as he poured Hermione orange juice. "Yeah, the best I had in years actually." She took a sip of the Orange Juice and nearly fainted. It was so good. "Why don't you go wake up that lazy boy for me?" He said and smiled. Hermione returned his smile and walked up the wooden stairs; back to Harry's room. Before she could open the door it burst open and Harry came out; panting and sweat on his forehead. "Oh my god! Your okay!" He said relived and grabbed Hermione in a tight hug so she couldn't breath.   
  
"Ofdorsarry" She mumbled against his chest. He released her and held her out to arms length. "I woke up and you were gone!" Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. "I am fine, and thank you." He hugged her back much more gently than the first one. "What are you thanking me for?" She shrugged, "For caring." When she released him he grinned. "Oh, that's not why. I was wondering who was going to make me breakfast this morning...Ow!" Hermione socked him in the arm playfully. "Mr. Potter, you are so not funny." They both started laughing and Hermione remembered why she came up here. "Oh yeah, Sirius is making breakfast! Last one to the table is a rotten egg!" She yelled and took off down the hallway, Harry running after her.   
  
He had longer legs and he ran faster than her. When he caught up with her he grabbed her by the arm; wanting to get first. But Hermione gasped, and went into a flashback.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
"Come here bitch!" Her father screamed, and grabbed her arm tightly; throwing her into the wall. She fell to her knees, and he raised it foot to kick her. And Did. Hard.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
"Hermione?" Harry's panicked voice yelled as he shook Hermione, who seemed to be in another world. She was trembling, and whimpering in fear. She fell to the floor; on her hands and knee's gasping for breath. Her whole body shook as tears started to pour down her face.   
  
"Mione!" Harry kneeled beside her, taking her in his arms. He rubbed her back and pushed the hair out of his best friends face. Her eyes were closed; and she was starting to breath normally. Some how, Harry's touch calmed her. He ran his fingers over her forehead and through her hair again, whispering comforting words to her.  
  
Footsteps thundered up the steps and Sirius came into view. "Harry? What happened?" His voice was filled with concern and worry for Hermione. Harry looked down at the girl in his arms and then back at his godfather. "I don't know." His voice was low and worrisome. She had stopped trembling by now, and was breathing normally. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her. Hermione looked up and saw Harry looking down at her, his bright green eyes wide. "I. I'm sorry...Harry." Her voice was a whisper; and she wasn't sure they heard her. "Hermione? Dear are you alright?" Sirius asked as he kneeled down in front of her. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to be alone for awhile."   
  
Harry let her go and Hermione walked into his room; and shut the door behind her. She walked to the window and opened it, letting the cool morning breeze blow on her. Tears came into her eyes, and she whipped them away. She knew she scared Harry and Sirius when she freaked out; but she couldn't help it. When Harry grabbed her, it popped into her head. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," She called and the door opened to reveal Harry who looked worried once again. Hermione smiled the best she could, but it turned out to be very weak. Sighing, she sat on his computer chair. "Are you okay?" He asked her, sitting on the bed looking at her. She nodded slowly; not able to look at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry...I didn't mean to freak out on you like that. When you grabbed my arm...I just, I don't know. My father grabbed me like that once and it just came rushing back." Harry got up from the bed and walked over to his best friend. "You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault your fathers a bastard. I swear if I ever get my hands on him I will do more harm to him than the Unforgivable Curse." Hermione giggled, "Thanks Harry. I am hungry. Did Sirius finish breakfast?" Harry nodded and grinned evilly.   
  
"Hermione, when you talk to him call him Uncle Si, k?" She looked puzzled for a second then nodded, not even going to ask why. "Okay, lets go see Uncle Si!" Grabbing Harry hand Hermione fled the room.  
  
When they came downstairs, Sirius was placing three plates on the table and getting out the silverware. "Hey Uncle Si!" She yelled and hugged Sirius. He laughed and hugged her back, smiling. "Are you feeling better Mione?" Nodding, Hermione took her seat next to Harry. When the table was set and everyone had food they began to eat. "Remember to set up the guest rooms Harry." Sirius told him after he swallowed some pancakes. "Guest Rooms? Oh...Draco!" Harry said and slapped his palm against his forehead. "I bloody damn forgot!"  
  
"Watch your tongue Harry, and yes. You did forget. He is coming in a few hours." Hermione's eyes widened. She had too forgotten about Draco coming here. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Hermione looked up at Sirius. "Why is he coming here again?"   
  
"Oh, when his dad was sent to Azkaban, he died and His mother went along with him. The rest of his family is dead, and I am the only living relative of his mothers so he has to come here. I trust you two will behave? Maybe he might turn out how your least expect him too." Sirius said, giving the 'you best behave yourself or I will not let you have desert' kind of look at both teenagers and he laughed. "Lets clean up, it's almost time."  
  
Hermione and Harry ran around getting everything ready for Draco to arrive. She helped Harry do both guestrooms and the bathrooms. "All set?" Hermione nodded, happy with her work. "All set." Just then the doorbell rung; and Hermione exhaled. She sent a look at Harry and Sirius as she gripped the doorknob, twisted it and opened the door to reveal...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review!!! Lol...Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. 


End file.
